Darkness
by Ausllylover97
Summary: What happens when Dark meets light. Auslly version of the Harry Styles Fanfiction 'Dark'. Bad summary but give it a chance. I will try to do 'Dark' justice. I weren't too sure what to rate so I just went for T. x
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I recently read a Harry Styles Fanfiction Called 'Dark' and really wanted to an Auslly version. So here it is. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

**Liz x**

**Chapter One**

"OK, So tell me again, why am I here?" I asked fidgeting on my bar stool while watching Cassidy grind up against some guy she just met.

"Because you need to come out, let your hair down and have some fun." Trish replied sipping her drink.

"I could have had just as much fun at home." I replied taking a sip of my drink.

"What, you mean sitting at home, watching re-runs of Friends while eating a big tub of ice cream." She said sarcastically.

"What, It's just as fun." I said seriously.

"No honey. No it's not. Look, just at least try to enjoy yourself."

"How can I?" I asked gesturing to my attire. Trish had forced me into a corset type top and a pair of really skinny black jeans. With this top, it was like putting everything in the shop window, all my cleavage was on show and it made me feel quite self conscious.

"I was going to get you into that top even if it was the last thing that I did. Besides, you should be thankful, because if it was up to me, you'd be in six inch stilettos and not those converses."

"What They're comfy."

"They may be comfy, but they are most definitely not sexy."

"Whatever." I grunted in response.

"Well, I'm going to find a cute boy to dance with. I'll see you later." She said and left me on my own at the bar. I grabbed my drink and hopped down off the bar stool, making my way over to a table by the edge of the dance floor. I slid into the fixed seating surrounding the table and took a sip of my drink before letting out a sigh and placing it on the table. Tonight was going to be a long night. Trish and Cassidy had dragged me out of my apartment because they felt that I was too antisocial and should get out more. Then Trish bought me what she calls a dress but I refer to as a piece of cloth and now I'm stuck here on my own because they both have left me.

After about 5 minutes of being on my own I had had enough and decided to walk onto the dance floor to talk to Trish and Cassidy. I was walking over to them when a boy with brown hair and brown eyes started to glance at me with a flirtatious smile plastered on his face. He started to make his way over to me when he suddenly stopped, shooting quick glances over my left shoulder. I quickly spun around and glanced over my shoulder, to see a man roughly my age sending angry glances to the brown haired boy. He had blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, he was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket. He was vaguely familiar. I turned back to my original view line to see that the cute brown haired boy had left and went to bar, leaving me slightly disappointed.

A strong muscular arm wrapped around my waist tightly, pulling me towards them. I turned my head towards the side to see the blond boy from earlier. I turned right around to face him. When I took in all his features, a story that I had been told a few weeks previous flashed in my memory. My friend had told me about a boy who had lost his temper and practically beaten someone to death.

"Come dance with me." He whispered huskily in my ear, before dragging me to the dance floor.

He forcefully wrapped my arms around his own neck and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What's your name, sexy?" He whispered in my ear.

"A-Ally." I stuttered.

He smiled down at me, his height looming over me.

"I'm Austin."

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed to my neck, trailing soft, wet kiss to the base of my neck and back up, before stopping a the lobe of my ear. His lips pressed into the skin on my neck just below my ear. My grip on his neck tightened and started to tug on the hair the nape of his neck before a moan escaped my lips.

"I like you..." He whispered in my ear. "You seem... Innocent."

His gaze fell down to the neckline of my top before using his height to his advantage to get a good look at me chest. My hands dropped from their previous position to his chest getting ready to push him away before his hands grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands back down to my sides.

"Now, Now. We shall not have any of that." He said huskily.

He released on of hands and lightly grazed it over my body, tracing my curves before he got to my ass. He slipped his hand into my back pocket in search of my phone. Although, I was sure that was not the only reason, as he made sure he gave my ass a good grope before pulling out what he was looking for. He then proceeded to text someone off my phone, which I then came to learn was him because his phone went off several seconds later. I could feel his hot on my neck as he returned my phone to it's previous position. He then proceeded to press the front of my body to his. A low grunt emitted from his mouth as he found pleasure from the close proximity of our bodies.

"Stop, please." I pleaded in hope.

"Sorry Baby, but we're gonna have some fun tonight."

A shiver went down my spine at his words. All the thoughts of what he could possibly mean went through my head all at once. My body going limp at the suggestion of it. My thoughts were cut short when I felt his hot breath trickle on my neck as he moved closer to it. His lips started to kiss the base of my neck before nudging my head to the side with his own to get better access at my neck. His lips grazed my neck before his teeth clamped down onto one specific spot on it. I gasped as the sharp sensation pulsed through my body. He chuckled against my skin before his tongue dashed out and soothed the spot he had just harshly bitten.

Realisation hit me, as I came to my senses and pushed him away. Before I knew what I was doing my hand rose and left a red mark on his cheek in it's wake. He just smirked at his handy work.

"You're marked as mine now." He said. I just stayed silent.

"I can tell that you're going to be a challenge." He whispered huskily in my ear. "Well, Challenge accepted." He whispered again before sauntered off. My hand immediately went up to touch my neck where he had left a love bite.

"Shit." I cursed.

I continued on my original journey and found my friends still in complete shock over what just happened.

"Ally? Are you alright?" Trish questioned. I was still too shocked to answer.

"Als? Als what's going on? What's happened?" Cassidy asked. I still didn't say anything. Cassidy pulled my long brown ombred blonde hair to the side, letting it cascade down my back, to reveal the hickey left on my neck.

"Woah! What happened? You've been busy." Trish said. I glared at her in returned.

"Who?" Cassidy questioned. I glance over my shoulder at the blonde haired boy in the white shirt and leather jacket as he said goodbye to the people he was obviously talking to before our encounter. He glance back briefly before sending a smirk and a wink my way. We stood there in silence until Cassidy broke it.

"Shit!" She cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**** - OK, thanks to all of those who reviewed and I'm glad you all are pleased that I'm doing an auslly version of 'Dark' and like I said before I will try to do it Justice. Also, please review to tell me what job I should put Austin in x**

**Chapter 2**

I stumbled out of the cab, still a tiny bit under the influence of the alcohol I had consumed. I made my way up the drivers window and handed the driver more than enough money before I said "Can you please take these two all the way home to the address I gave you and when you get there under no circumstances let the black-haired girl offer you a blow job in return for the money which I have given you. If I find out that you gave them the money back in return for that then I will find and you will face the consequences. And don't think I won't find out, because I will." I said, before turning on my heels and heading towards the front door of my house.

As I opened the front door thoughts of what happened with Austin flashed through my brain. The look he was giving me was really unnerving. I also had a feeling that I would be interrogated by Cass and Trish tomorrow about it. I made my way through the door, shoving my keys down on the table next to the door, before closing the door and proceeding to take off my converses before making my way up to my room.

I walked into my bedroom, flicking the light on as I went, still having Austin's words 'You're marked as mine now' running through my head on loop. I tossed my phone on my bedside cabinet and walked up to my wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of red pyjama shorts and a black vest top before peeling the disgusting top off my body and tossing it to the side and slipping on the vest top. I shimmied out of my jeans and slipped on my pyjama shorts before slipping into bed.

A few seconds later as I was just drifting off to sleep before my phone beeped, alerting me that I had a new message. I pressed the button to open the message and an unknown number appeared on the screen with the message:

Loved the show tonight. Although, If I was you I'd start closing your curtains before changing you never know what perverts could be looking at you getting changed. Love Austin x

I bolted out of bed and over to the window, to see Austin leaning against a black SUV at the bottom of my driveway illuminated by the street lamp. Even in the dim light I could tell that he had the same smirk plastered on his face that he had while he was talking to me at the club. I groaned, before he pushed himself off the side of his car and walked over to the drivers door and climbed in. Before I knew it his car accelerated down the road leaving only me knowing of it's previous position.

"Morning Honey" My mum said upon hearing me stumble down the stairs, not exactly helping the headache I was currently sustaining. I took a quick glimsp in the mirror next to the front door and quickly covered the prominent bruise on my neck from the events of last night, before pulling om my red bootie slippers.

"Morning Mum." I said walking through the open kitchen door. I stopped, frozen in place once I'd rounded the kitchen door. Sittin as bold as brass in a seat adjacent to the breakfast bar was the reason for my sleepless night. Austin.

"Oh Ally, This lovely boy was waiting for you outside, so I invited him seeing as I knew how long you spend in bed during the weekend."

The same smirk from last night spread across his face, dimples shown at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, Hi Austin." I said politely, knowing that if I'd told what I really wanted to say my Mum would have screwed at me.

"Alright Ally." He replied clearly amused by my current situation.

"Um Mum, can I talk to you for a sec in the hall?" I asked not giving her a chance to reply before tugging her by the arm into the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing, inviting him in? He could be a rapist for all you know." I whispered exasperatedly.

"Don't be silly Ally. Austin's sweet."

I couldn't decide who I was angrier at, Austin for fooling my Mum with his 'charm' or my Mum for buying it and inviting him in.

"Besides, he said he was one of your friends." She explained. "Come on, I'm about to make breakfast." She said pulling me with her back into the kitchen.

I sat on the stool next to Austin and could feel him smirking at me without even having to look. His hand moved over to my thigh, gently caressing it, moving up while he did. I gasped and jumped up, falling off the stool in the process. He just chuckled at me, while my Mum was too busy trying to cook the goey substance that she like to call pancakes. Austin reached out and arm to help me up, but I just batted it away and hauled myself up, grabbing on the counter top.

I sat back down on the stool and began to drink the orange juice my Mum had placed on the counter in front of me. Austin placed his hand back on my thigh but I batted it away before he could reach it any further up my leg.

"Mmhmm" he hummed. He seemed to be enjoying my attempts at fighting back. He then started to lean in but my hands went up to his shoulders in an attempt to stop him.

"What are you doing here?" I harshly whispered in his ear, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough so mu Mum wouldn't.

"I came to see you." He whispered back huskily.

My hands dropped from his warm body. His eyes kept contact with mine, it made me feel quite intimidated. There had to be another reason why he had appeared, uninvited. My head dropped down automatically, no longer being able to look him in the eyes during his intense gaze. Ii startled me a bit when I felt his hand cup my chin and tilt my head to look at him.

"I want you to go out with me on a date, tomorrow night." He said loudly, so my Mum would hear him.

His words sent a shiver down my spine. More of a statement than a question. My Mum turned around with a giant smile on her face.

"Um, sorry. What?" I stalled.

"Wouldn't that be nice, Ally." My Mum enthused.

His hand dropped from my chin to come to a hault on my thigh, edging it's way slowly up it to come to stop at the top of my thigh just below my pajama short.

"Oh Ally, You'd love that wouldn't you." She enthused again.

"You have my number, why come here? You could have called me." I asked in annoyance.

"Because you would have said no." He whispered quietly.

"And, what stops me from saying no now?" I asked.

His gaze drifted, before stopping on my Mum, she looked a little shocked and a tad bit disappointed that I hadn't said yes yet. I had really ever been popular with the boys, not once having brought a boyfriend home with me to meet her due to the relationship not really getting serious or the fact that I only went out on one or two dates with them and I could tell how happy my Mum was having Austin turn up out of the blue on our door step, she was over the moon. For her this all she has ever wanted, an attractive young guy come and ask her daughter out but my opinion was contrary to hers, for me this all I have never asked for, not only did I have a horrendous bruise thanks to him, against my will, but he had also seen me preactically naked while I was getting changed for bed. And, I am petrified of him, he scared me half to death the two times that I saw him. When I finally came out of my thoughts, I realised that there was no way for me to get out of this due to the fact that they had already arranged a time for him to pick me up the following night and where we would be going. My jaw was practically touching the floor as Austin's smirk got bigger noticing my reaction.

"Well, I guess I better be off, places to go people to see and what not. Thanks for the amazing Pancakes Mrs. Dawson."

"Please Austin, Call me Penny." She gushed.

Before I knew what was happening he leaned down and place a lingering kiss on my cheek, but I was frozen to my seat.

"Als, Walk him out." My mum stated.

"The doors not exactly far and besides, the house isn't exactly big he'll find the way out. He had come through the front door to get in, so it won't exactly be hard." I said sarcastically.

"Ally Just walk the nice boy out." She snapped. I begrudgingly got up off my seat and slugishly walked out of the kitchen harry following, he closed the kitchen door behind him as he came through to the hall, I suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. I turned around quickly glaring at him as he squeezed my ass.

In seconds I was pinned up against the wall opposite the stairs, he had both my hands pinned above my head in one of his hands. He pulled my hair to one side using his free hand and lightly traced over the bruise he had left there. He the dropped his hand from my neck, gently reasting it on my hip, before forcefully crashing his hips into mine and pressing his body against my mine. He moaned, seeming to like the feeling over my chest against his own. He was always the one in the powerful position, his height fully looming over me.

"Please stop." I pleaded, it felt like the same sort of position I was in last night. His hand then moved back up to my neck, once again tracing over the bruise he had inflicted on me the night previous.

"It looks good on you by the way." He said before grinding his hip forcefully into mine again. He let out another groan. My body fell limp against his touch. His touch felt a bit like what Kryptonite would feel to Superman. Merciless. My head fell onto his should, my forehead pressing against his shoulder blade. I felt like I would collapse into a mound on the floor any second. His breathing became uneven before he pushed himself off me.

"Pick you up a 7.30 tomorrow Night Ally." And with that said he made his way to door, before he went through it completely he turned back, smirking and gave me a quick wink before turning back to his original destination. His car. I felt as though the world around me was spinning but I weren't too sure if that was the effect harry had on me or the affect this hangover was having on me. I slumped to the floor, laying in a pile on the floor against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" Cassidy asked incredulously, spinning around on the chair at my computer desk.

"I wish I weren't." I said with a sigh.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, caging them between my arms, my head sunk lower and my chin rested on top of my knees. I let out a frustrated sigh while Trish looked at me sympathetically, in deep thought, thinking of what to say without me getting offended.

"So, what are you going to do?" Trish asked.

She sank onto the bed next to me, our backs leaning against the headboard, her and Cassidy watching me expectantly waiting upon my answer.

"Well." I said letting out a heavy sigh. "There's not much I can do really. He knows where I live. Besides even if he didn't know where I lived I still wouldn't be able to get out of it. My Mum was so happy and I couldn't let her down, it's the happiest I've seen her since my Dad passed away, just the prospect of young love involving me has got her excited." I explained.

Kira burst through the door of my bedroom, forehead lined with beads of sweat; she bent down, untying her shoelaces and slipping them off before entering my bedroom fully. Her hands combed through her hair attempting to make it look somewhat decent after her obvious run for the bus.

"So sorry I'm late, poxy bus driver drove off when he could see me running for the bus and the next one only took you as far as four blocks away so I had to run the rest." She explained plopped down on my bed next to me and Trish. "So what have I missed?" She asked.

Cassidy's feet skimmed the floor, trying to slow her spinning down long enough in order to explain everything that's happened. Once she stopped she said "Well, if you had actually come last night rather than being a miserable, unsociable cow."

"Look, I already told you, I had my Dad out with a new client his signed." She explained exasperatedly.

"Fine. Basically, in a nutshell, Ally is being stalked by a frightening but stunning man, who followed her home, saw her in her underwear then turned up in her kitchen the next morning and he's now like best friends with her Mum." Cassidy explained, before resuming her spinning.

I groaned. Kira's eyes grew to the size of saucers, scanning each face taking in our expressions realising that we weren't joking.

"Oh, and Cassidy forgot to mention she has now been forced, against her will, to go out on a date with him, when he asked her out on a date in front of her Mum. And you know what Ally's mums like." Trish added.

"Oh dear Lord."

She shook her head in disbelief at the details she had just heard.

"God. You miss one night out and you miss everything." She said with a chuckle.

"Kira." I groaned. "It's not funny.

"Sorry, Sorry. Anyway who is the guy?" She asked.

"Austin Moon." Cassidy said.

"As in The Austin Moon? The Austin Moon that breaks girls hearts and has sleeped with more people than My Dad has had clients?" She asked in disbelief.

"Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner!" I said sarcastically.

"I still don't understand why you can't just tell him 'no'." Trish stated.

"Because, he knows where I live and My Mum thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. You should've heard her yesterday, she was practically organising our wedding. Besides, you should've seen her face, it'd lit up like it was Christmas, and I can't disappoint her now. Besides, we've all heard his reputation; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone I love and care about gets hurt." I said.

Cassidy planted her feet on the floor, ceasing her continuous spinning.

"Well, what if you get hurt?" She said, starting to spin again, but slower this time.

"I would rather put myself in harm's way then have anyone I care about get hurt." I explained.

I hands over my head, still resting on my knees, before letting out a deep, heavy sigh. I really I had stayed at home or offered to help Cassidy, anything that would have meant I would never have met Austin. This couldn't possibly get any worse. This date would be the worst night of my life. I used the term "date" loosely as I had no desire to spend an evening with him, knowing full well it was probably just an opportunity for him to feel me up. I lied down on my bed, resting my head in Trish's lap; she stroked my hair soothingly trying to comfort me, although it wasn't working because I still had to go out on this bloody "date".

"Ally, it's going to be alright." She said soothingly.

I sighed; although she was only trying to help it wasn't working because the tone of her voice just told me that she believed it just as much as I did. In other words; Not at all.

I was sitting at my vanity table, looking on facebook, laptop place on top of the table. I scrolled through Austin's profile, groaning. Just looking at his profile struck fear into me. A wave of anxiety swept through my body as I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It wouldn't be long until the torture of seeing Austin would begin. I combed my finger through my still damp hair, which was still a little damp from my recent shower.

"Ally?" My Mum called from the hallway, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I called.

Her smile faded as she walked into my bedroom to see me in my dessing gown sitting on my laptop.

"Aren't you going to get dressed? Austin's due here soon." She said shaking her head disapprovingly.

I rolled my eyes, thinking she didn't see.

"Don't look up to heaven to me young lady, you're not too old for a slap." She said.

"Mum I'm nineteen." I winged.

She walked over to my closet and placed her hand on the handle, going to yank it open. I scrambled over to my closet, tripping over my chair in the process, standing in front of the door.

"Mum, I can handle it. I'm nineteen, I can change myself." I whined.

"Don't leave Austin waiting." She said as she walked out of my room.

Once she had closed my bedroom door behind her I fell back onto my bed.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

My phone buzzed beside me taking my mind momentarily off of Austin until I saw the sender and the message.

From: Austin

_I'm taking you out for dinner. Wear something sexy, preferably a dress. A x_

I didn't reply, throwing the phone onto my duvet as I opened my drawers. One thing was for certain though; I was not going to wear a dress. I pulled the curtains shut, just to be the safe side.

After an hour of debating what to wear, I finally decided on a pair of black jeans, my black vans and a pink top, with various bracelets and necklaces. I went downstairs to grab a glass of water, getting a nod of approval from my Mum, before going back up stairs.

I walked into the room to my phone flashing, my breath caught in my throat as I debated whether or not to look at it. I finally grabbed the phone off the bed and opened the message.

From; _Cassidy_

_Thinking of you. Good luck, hope everything goes alright. X L_

A small smile spread across my face knowing that they were there for me. I placed the phone in my bag along with my keys and other essentials. My eyes darted over to the clock. Austin would be here in about 10 minutes, I felt like my heart was in my mouth.

As soon as I heard a car pull up on our drive, I stumbled over to the window.

"Let the torture begin." I whispered, grabbing my leather jacket off my bed. I yanked open my bedroom door. 'Let's get this over with.' I thought.

"Ally, Austin's arrived." My Mum shouted up the stairs.

"Alright!" I shouted back.

I descended the stairs to find my Mum stood in the living room doorway waiting for me. I walked into the living room grabbing my purse. I got a nod of approval from my Mum and proceeded to shove my keys and wallet into my purse. My Mum and me exchanged a glance upon hearing a knock at the door.

"Have a nice time tonight, honey." She said genuinely.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." I said sarcastically, although, I don't think she noticed.

I walked over to the door, grasping the handle and yanking it open, revealing Austin.

"Hello Sexy."

A/N - Thank you for reading, it really means a lot and thanks to Queenc1 and R5Forever for reviewing all chapters so far.

And R5Forever - Thankyou I'm glad you thought it was ExtordinHARRY **AND** ROSSome! And yes I didn't get it and it made me chuckle when I saw it, It definitely made my day. I know, how sad, but I am sad.

Anyway. ENJOY and thank you for reading.

x Liz x


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Sexy."

When I didn't move an inch Austin grabbed my forearm and leaned down to kiss me. I hastily turned my head to the side, his lips making contact with my cheek instead of his intended target. He pulled away, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. His eyes burnt into mine until my head dropped, my fingers fiddling with the strap of my bag.

"Come on."

I reluctantly stepped outside, turning to close the front door and lock it. I had only just placed the keys in my bag when Austin's fingers entwined with mine. His large hand was warm, if I wasn't so frightened of him; the touch would have comforted me. We crossed the road to where the intimidating black SUV was parked. The passenger door was yanked open and Austin peered down at me expectantly.

"Jump in."

I obeyed, my breath trembling out as he slammed the door behind me. My head turned looking around the interior of the car. It was surprisingly clean for a guy. I watched as he jogged round the front to the driver's side. His tall frame easily climbing into the vehicle before he abruptly shut the door. It frightened me that I was now alone with him.

"Ally. There's no need to be so nervous. I can practically hear your heart jumping out of your chest." Austin smirked.

His marble orbs lingered on my body for a few seconds, taking in my appearance, before he reached round for his seatbelt, strapping himself in. I copied his actions, my eyes landing back on Austin as he swiftly turned on the ignition and shifted the car into reverse. He smirked at me, winking before pulling out of the space and onto the road.

I noticed his black blazer sleeves were pushed up his strong forearms as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. His shaggy blonde hair was swiftly swept away from his eyes with a flick of his hand clearing his vision, to see the cars speeding past on the junction. I found myself staring at his face until his lips flickered into a smile and I knew I'd been caught out. My head dipped down to pick at my finger nails as a blush crept up onto my cheeks. It was almost like being back in the principles office the first time you did something wrong, although this time it was a disapproving grimace but more of a playful grin I was receiving.

"How old are you?" I asked quietly.

I glanced up at his face. He turned to me for a second before looking back out the windscreen.

"Twenty."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, I spent the time looking out my window. The sun was slowly fading in the sky as we pulled into a car park. I jumped back into the seat as Austin placed his hand on my knee, he glided it up my legging brushing it against my crotch before I pushed his hand away.

"We're here."

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and took a quick glance out the window. My breathe hitched in my throat. It was absolutely breathe taking, it's just a shame who I had to share it with. The place was so picturesque, There was a small elegant restaurant, in the middle of two lakes on a platform with two bridges meeting at either side of the restaurant to allow you to view the lake and obviously get to the restaurant. I was brought out of my day dream when a cough from Austin interrupted it. I reached for the handle, my eyes widened when I realised it was locked. I had to wait for Austin to open my door from the outside. I shivered a little at the thought of being locked in with him. I couldn't help but shy away from his touch as he helped me down from the car. A reaction which didn't go unnoticed by Austin.

I tugged my jacket tighter to my body as the wind whipped round. I was pulled under one of Austin's strong arms as he guided me to the path. I took in a deep breath, the smell of lake water filling my senses. Austin tugged me along one of the bridges directing me towards the restaurant.

We continued to walk along the rickety Bridge, the barriers of the bridge being the only thing that separated us from the water below and to be honest I would have rather been in the water then where I was. We stopped outside the restaurant, Austin removing his arm from my shoulder and roughly spinning me round to face him. I gasped as his long fingers pushed my hair away from my neck. His mouth held a smirk, his tips brushing over the fading mark that was still visible on the base of my neck, connecting with my collar bones.

"Mmm, maybe I should give you another one, just to make sure everyone knows you're mine." His raspy voice whispered.

"No."

I began to back away but he caught my wrist before tugging me into him.

"Maybe later." He smiled.

* * *

"Austin Moon. Should be under 'Moon'." Austin said to the man at the front of the restaurant.

"Oh right." The man scanned the list of reservations he had in front of him. "Ah, right here we go. Right this way." I was partially hoping that they hadn't wrote down Ausstin reservation and he'd have to take me home, but apparently all my luck was up. We were led to a table towards the back. I had a horrible feeling Austin had asked to be placed here, so we were more hidden. I sat opposite him at the small table, shrugging off my jacket and placing it over the back of the chair. The waitress handed us our menus before taking our drink orders and hurrying off.

Austin scanned over the list of meals on offer, not looking up as I bent down to my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I held the menu up in front of me, hiding myself as I opened the text.

_From: Kira_

_How is it going? Are you alright? K Xx_

I was about the reply when the menu was pulled down, revealing me and my cell phone. I quickly shoved my phone into my purse before looking up to meet Austin's dark gaze. He decided not mention my phone and asked me what I wanted instead.

"I' don't want anything thanks." I bluntly replied.

"Pick or I'll pick for you." His tone holding a hint of annoyance.

"Fine. Pick for me then, doesn't mean I'll eat it." I replied.

He grunted out of annoyance and called the waitress over. Her ponytail swayed as she rushed to our table quickly scribbling down our order.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked politely.

Her eyes hesitantly landed on Austin's before quickly diverting to mine. I could tell she felt on edge around him. She gave me a sympathetic look, almost as if she knew I was here against my will.

"No thank you." I smiled.

Then we were left alone. Austin tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes locking onto my face.

"Do I frighten you?"

I was about to say that it was a pretty stupid question, but I stopped myself. I didn't really want to tell him he scared the crap out of me. I'm sure he would have used the information to his already strong advantage. Although I don't see how he couldn't have realised the intimidating effect he had on me.

My silence was all the confirmation he needed. He showed off his faint dimples as he smiled at me. Austin's hand was about to reach towards me when the waitress came back with our drinks. I thanked her for the water, mentally praising her for interrupting us. All too soon she had walked away and I was left alone with Austin again. I felt uncomfortable as his eyes rested on my face.

"Has anyone ever touched you before?" He asked with a smirk.

"W-what?" I replied in utter confusion.

He didn't reply, a gasp fell out of my mouth as I felt his hand hand rest on my knee. He chuckled at my response. He pushed his chair out, scraping it against the stone floor making a terrible noise, before pushing it around the side of the round table sitting to my left. He resumed his previous position on my knee before slowly sliding it up my thigh, my body was frozen, not knowing how to respond. Austin watched amused as the speed of the rising of my chest increased dramatically. I thanked god that I chose not to wear a dress, who knows where he would've of reached and more importantly what he would have tried to do. When his fingers skimmed the button on the waist band of my jeans I abruptly stood up, watching as my chair fell to ground from the forces impact.

"I-um- I need to pee." I gushed.

I heard him deeply chuckle as I quickly walked towards the toilets. I didn't have time to pick up my bag, I just wanted to get away.

"Don't be too long." Austin called behind me.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long so I thought I'd update now. Here you go.**

* * *

**ALLY POV**

I walked into the bathroom, pushing the door open with such force, that it thrashed into the wall behind making a loud crash. I made my way over to the sinks, gripping my hands on the side of the basin, so hard that my knuckles started to turn white. I quickly splashed my face with water, trying to calm myself down and clear my thoughts. I slowly lifted my head, taking in my reflection, thinking about the events of the last couple of days. Oh how much things have changed in such a short time span. Like, being (practically) stalked by a psychotic womaniser intent on getting me into bed with him. I continued to look at my reflection I noticed a small window just above one of the toilets, it's small but I should be able to fit through it, I thought. My eyes flickered back and forth between the window and the door, my mind debating whether or not I had enough time to escape through the window before he came searching for me. In a split second I was up, standing on the toilet – lid down – pushing the window open, realising it would be my only chance at escape and that I'd be stupid if I didn't at least try. I pushed myself into a sitting position on the window sill, attempting to push my legs around, to join the rest of my body on the window sill, when the door burst open and the woman who had been serving us tonight came into sight.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she rounded the stall and then saw the sight before her. "The young man you came here with is looking for you."

"Oh Gosh" I said with a look of pure terror written on my face.

The woman looked at me with a look of sympathy on her face. "Look." She paused briefly. "You continue to escape and I'll tell him you're not in here."

"You're a life saver. Thankyou." I replied, pushing my legs through the open window

"That's OK, now hurry." She said before she made her exit.

I could hear her explaining to Austin to Austin that I wasn't in there.

"What do you mean she's not in there?" He shouted, before pushing the door open with such force that it probably left an indentation on the wall behind it.

I tried to speed up, but that caused me to get a little bit flustered , which resulted in me getting the bottom of my top caught on the window sill. I fiddled with the fabric a little, trying to loosen it, but to no avail.

"Ally!" Austin shouted as he rounded the stall. I fiddled with the hem a little more, which to my relief set me free, I turned around to see Austin, I took one last glance at his smirking form before making the final jump and my sneakers came into contact with the concrete ground beneath.

I started to run towards the bridge that presented the half way point of the bridge. I shot a quick glance back, seeing Austin sprinting out of the restaurant, hot on my tail. I realised at that moment that this had now turned into a game for him. That was enough to make me quicken my pace.

As I stepped onto the bridge I felt it sway from side to side, not realising – at first glance – that it was a rope bridge. I waited impatiently for it to stop swaying, allowing me to regain my balance before I continued my journey across it, speed walking instead of running.

I had made it a quarter of the way across, when Austin stepped onto the bridge, making it sway again. Rather then waiting for it to stop he just continued to run across it, missing planks out here and there. It was at this point - that I didn't care if I fell to my death, just as long as I escaped him – I broke into a sprint.

I continued running until I felt my self falling into the water below – It probably look like when the _Wild Coyote _in the _Loony Toons_ falls off the cliff and it looks like his running on thin air until he plummets. - finally realising that there were missing planks in the bridge. I resurfaced just after I heard a splash coming from beside me, Austin quickly resurfaced and pulled me into him, caging me against his chest.

"Hello Beautiful. This is the quickest I've got a girl wet on our first date." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I put my hand on his chest to push him away. "Shut up." He just chuckled a deep throaty chuckle in response.

He started to swim over to the gap in the bridge I just fell through, dragging me along with him.

"I can swim on my own, you know." I said to him indignantly.

"Yeah, but I prefer it this way, because I can feel your ass against me. If you know what I mean." He replied with a wink. I just scoffed in response.

We got to the gap in the bridge and Austin pushed me forward, guiding my arms up to the edge of the plank. I gripped onto it trying to haul myself up, Austin was _'helping'_ me, but I use the term _'helping' _very loosely as he just used it as an excuse to grope my ass. I pulled myself up so that I was sitting on the bridge, while Austin hauled himself up through the gap.

As I looked around, I noticed his blazer slung on one of the planks, next to his keys and wallet, I shivered as the cool breeze hit the back of my cold, wet neck. Austin sat there, watching me intently as I continued to shiver, before getting up and shoving his keys and wallet into his pants pocket and grabbing his blazer.

"Come on, lets get you home." He said as he grabbed my hand and helped me stand. He quickly place his blazer over my shoulders, before I could reject it and grabbed my hand, leading me back to the restaurant.

As we walked into the restaurant, everyone's heads turned, their eyes landing on us. Then the whispering started. Austin led me up to the front desk.

"Hello, Can we collect our things and pay the bill please." He asked, the man at the podium looked at our wet attire before making eye contact with Austin and forcing a smile.

"Certainly sir." He said. "Who was your server? I'll get them to get you your things."

"That won't be necessary. We'll just go over and collect our things." Austin said.

"Very well." The man said before going onto the next customer. We walked back to our table, so I could collect my jacket and purse.

I was walking through the foyer when I was pulled to the side by someone, I looked up to see the waitress from earlier.

"I'm so sorry." She said so fast that if I lost concentration for just one second I would have missed it. " He just wouldn't believe me." I reached out my hand and touched her arm soothingly.

"Don't worry about it. There was nothing you could have done." I said.

She smiled at me before saying, " It was nice meeting you, but I think Mr. Moon is waiting for you."

"Oh thanks. I guess I'll see around then." I said waving as I exited the restaurant.

I pushed the door to the restaurant open, my jacket and purse in my hands and slipped through it. I took one last look at the beautiful lake I was actually in just moments before. As my eyes shifted, Austin came into view leaning against a tree just off the bank of the lake. He smirked as I came into his view line.

"Come on beautiful. Let's get you home." He said as I neared him.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, leading the way to his car.

* * *

We pulled up outside my house just shy of ten pm. Austin cut off the engine, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"I'm taking you out again on Thursday." Austin announced. It was more of a statement than a question. _YAY!_ Another date with Austin! Note the sarcasm. Austin got out the car and rounded the car to open the door for me. He extended his hand to help me down, but I just batted it away and jumped down myself. Austin just chuckled. He walked me up to my front door. I shoved my keys into the key hole, before Austin grabbed my waist and turned me around, crashing his lips to mine. I just froze not responding. I put my hands on his chest attempting to push him away. The 'kiss' didn't last long before Austin pulled away. He peered down at me as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad, was it?" He asked jokingly.

"I beg to differ." I said with a disgusted face.

I flinched slightly as his fingers grazed my cheek.

"Well, fair maiden, I'll see you on Thursday night."

I took off his jacket and was about to hand it back when Austin said,

"Keep it."

He dipped his head a final time, pecking me on the lips before making his way down my porch steps and getting in his car.

This ws certainly one date I was likely to forget any time soon.

meeting you, but I think Mr. Moon is waiting for you.


End file.
